Paths of Destiny: Pokemon
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Alternate method to my previously existing Naruto/Pokemon Crossover. If someone could read it and type me up a Good summary I'd be mighty thankful. Please Review! I needs them to get my mojo back!
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners, and as such I make no money from writing this. Also I don't own anything from anything else I use in this story.

…

This is an alternative story to my already existing Naruto/Pokémon crossover.

This story will contain elements, such as characters, from different anime/games/etc. Not a particularly large amount, but yes.

Warning, there will be sex in this, and it may contain sex with pokemon. You have been warned. (Insert spooky voice here)

…

Sitting excitedly behind his desk, almost bouncing in his seat, young Naruto Uzumaki was grinning from ear to ear, eager to get his Pokémon and be assigned a Jonin Sensei. After the ordeal he'd been through just to get his headband though he'd be lucky to get anything good. He could hope though!

Eyes shining as he finally heard his name being called, he practically leaped over his desk and bounded to the front of the room, where Iruka-sensei, bandaged properly from the other night, was seated next to two tables, one filled with several red seal books while the other was covered with pokeballs.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to finally see you up here. Please take a pokedex and the pokeball with your name on it. Now, mind, you didn't pass in a normal way, so we couldn't give you what we'd normally give the other graduates." Saying that however, Iruka gave the boy a smile that managed to reassure the blonde that his favorite teacher wouldn't allow him to be stiffed.

Picking up one of the red seal books, Naruto scanned the other table till he found one with 'Uzumaki' written on a piece of tape over the red part of the ball. Picking it up, Naruto exited the class, moving to the room where he would await his Jonin Sensei and get to know his pokemon.

Entering an empty room and closing the door, Naruto looked at the pokeball in his hand with a grin, slightly lopsided. Tossing the ball out, the blonde called out, "Pokémon, show time!"

"Goooooo!~"

….. What?

"Holy crap it's orange! Best pokemon ever!" Naruto exclaimed, happily scooping up the little gooey blob of a pokemon that had been given to him. He knew he wouldn't be stiffed!

The pokemon in his arms seemed exceedingly happy at its new trainers seeming enthusiasm at having it, giving gooey little kisses to the boy's face, where the blonde had hugged it too in his excitement, not even caring how gooey it was getting him.

…

Walking up to the room, a young blonde woman raised an eyebrow at the ruckus she was hearing in the room she was assigned to, getting a small smile on her face at the apparent sounds of joy that she could make out. Opening the door, she was surprised to find a boy and an oddly colored Goomy making marry in the middle of the room, causing her a bit of surprise that the boy hadn't slipped with all the goo dripping off the pokemon.

"Ahem."

Instantly at attention at the noise, Naruto blinked and looked up at the pretty woman whom he assumed was to be his Jonin sensei. "Ah, hello, are you gonna be my sensei?"

Giving the young blond boy a smile, the woman gave a little nod, and watched as the boy started jumping up and down in victory. Well, it was always nice to have someone so happy to see her, pokemon notwithstanding.

"Are you ready? I'll be guiding you on your journey towards becoming a Chunin, so I hope you're ready. I won't go easy on you, okay?" She told, smiling once more at the boys nod of enthusiasm, chuckling softly and turning to walk away from the room, the boy following her at a decent pace as she exited the building, leading him out towards the training grounds.

Time to get to know her knew student. Hopefully it was worth being pulled away from her vacation.

…

Arriving in Training Ground 21, the woman let Naruto get a bit of a look around before calling for his attention, crossing her arms under her chest and giving him a calculating look. "Okay, let's do introductions first. I'll start to give you an example, but then I want to learn more about you." Getting a nod from her new student, the young woman took a small breath before starting.

"My name is Cynthia, my likes are pokemon, and those who are kind to theirs. My dislikes are trainers who mistreat their pokemon, and make them do bad things just because they can. My hobbies include spending time with my pokemon and training them to become ever better. Right now, my goal is to turn you into the best pokemon trainer/shinobi that you can be."

Awed for a moment by the woman's words, Naruto looked fired up after a second and smiled up at her. "Right! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My likes include gardening, th-though don't tell anyone, okay? Ahem, I also like ramen, and pokemon, and the color orange! That's why I'm of firm belief that my new pokemon buddy is the best one ever!"

Cynthia giggled at that, and shook her head slightly, letting the boy continue his little tirade of an introduction. "My dislikes are the three minutes it takes Ramen to cook, and the fact I won't be able to have it on my journey unless I get it from a stand. I also dislike people who mistreat pokemon, and my goal, aside from being Hokage of course~, is to eventually become a Pokémon Breeder, i-if that doesn't seem to out of place for someone like me." The boy spoke, blushing as he admitted his other goal.

Of course, this brought Cynthia some surprise, as she knew fully well the qualifications of becoming a Pokémon Breeder. Blushing a little herself, she shook her head, "N-no, don't worry it's not out of place. It's perfectly normal to aspire to become a Pokémon Breeder, and there aren't that many around due to the specific qualities needed."

Clearing his throat, Naruto nodded and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, smiling a little that his new sensei didn't seem disgusted with his other goal. "You must really like pokemon though if that's one of your goals. I'll do my best to help you along with that goal, though don't expect me to go easy on you if you want to be the best."

Shaking his head, Naruto gave a heartfelt smile, "No problem! I need to be prepared, so any help you feel comfortable giving is much appreciated!"

…

Standing before the Hokage, new Genin Naruto Uzumaki stood next to his sensei Cynthia, both standing at attention. Our blonde hero's pokemon was in its pokeball, and they were ready to accept their first mission before heading out.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto, Jonin Cynthia, are you ready? This first mission will be the toughest, as it is a test of skill, and a test of your patience. Cynthia, you are to guide young Naruto here on his journey, and Naruto, you are to head towards Flurry City to face the first Gym within Hi no Kuni. To do so, we come to the parameters of your first mission."

Both blondes stood at the ready, one calm and collected, the other eager to get his journey going.

"Your first mission! Uzumaki Naruto, you are to spend a minimum of one month within the Eternal Autumn Forest, not leaving its bounds for the duration of your mission. Your target is to be drawn from the box to my right. Go ahead and reach in, the name of the pokemon you pick will be one you Must have before you are allowed to exit the forest."

Saluting, Naruto walked forward and stuck his hand into the box, fishing around through the papers he felt within, till he grabbed one that felt 'right' to him, and yanked his hand out. Handing the paper to the Hokage, the aged man accepted it and unfolded it, Naruto waiting anxiously for the pokemon listed on the paper to be told to him.

"Nidoran, Female."

Pumping his fist, Naruto turned and gave his giggling sensei a peace sign, getting a small wave in return as he returned to her side. "Uzumaki Naruto, Jonin Cynthia, you have received your mission. Dismissed!"

Watching the two leave, the aged Kage couldn't help but smile. "Make me proud, Naruto-kun."

…

Looking around as they walked, Naruto couldn't help but bounce a little with each step they took towards their destination. Of course, step was relative, as they were hopping from the trees at a steady but slow (For ninja) pace. By which it is meant that Cynthia was going at a leisurely pace so Naruto could keep up with her.

"So, Naruto-san, what supplies did you bring with you? I wish to know before we make it to the forest if we should make a quick stop at a town to pick you up anything."

Almost stumbling as he looked at his sensei while hopping from branch to branch, Naruto pulled a little closer to the woman and shouldered off his pack to her, letting her look through it while they went, as she was much more suited to do so since she was the more experienced among them.

"Let's see…" Looking inside, she was surprised to find a series of scrolls, some ration bars, a plush Arcanine doll (Which made her silently giggle), and a fairly worn book titled 'Pokémon Breeding for Beginners'. "Naruto-san, you know sealing?"

Naruto nodded happily, though he had to refrain from looking towards his sensei so he could look where he was going. "Yup! Jiji got me a beginners book when I was nine. I've already finished it and now I'm working through the second book. I'm due to rank up to Journeyman soon actually!" He told his sensei, a bit of pride creeping into his voice.

"Amazing… Perhaps you could teach me some in exchange for my help with your breeding skills?"

Naruto's face burned with a blush as he remembered his secondary goal, before he shook his head to clear his thoughts from the gutter. Now wasn't the time for that! "S-sure, I wouldn't mind helping you learn sealing, but let me make Journeyman first, Dattebayo!"

Giggling softly, Cynthia nodded and passed the boy back his pack, before wondering something, "I don't know who gave you that book, but we have to get you a new one. I've read the one you have before, and it's quite outdated. Not to say it's not useful, but we'll stop by the town closest to the Eternal Autumn Forest and get you a new copy of the latest edition."

Nodding his head, Naruto smiled to the woman happily… Before promptly smacking face first into a tree he hadn't seen while looking at her, making Cynthia sweatdrop and move to help her student before he fell.

…

"Wooooow… Kinda spooky if you think about it." Naruto said, looking up at the entrance to the Eternal Autumn Forest, on the other side of which was Flurry City, where the first gym was. Hopefully by then he'd have a decent defense against whatever type was used there.

"Yes, but be that as it may, we must venture forth and go about capturing that pokemon for you. Any others we find will simply be bonuses, though I'm going to limit you to one to keep with you. Any others will be sent to your personal storage." Cynthia spoke, drawing a small whine from the boy, who'd already been thinking of all the cool new pokemon he'd be able to catch and train up while in the forest.

Chuckling softly, Cynthia's eyes hardened, and she turned to her student sternly. "Naruto! While we are in the forest, it will be my job to train you, and I won't go easy on you just because you're fresh from the academy. So I have one thing to say before we enter the forest…" Her eyes closed for a moment after speaking, before she opened them with a small grin, "Welcome to Hell."

…

 _Sasuke_

Sasuke Uchiha's left eye twitched as he looked at the pokemon he'd been given, a little red pokemon that was currently looking up at him with wide eyes, seemingly doing a good impression of a Daruma doll. "Tch… At least you're a fire type. Return." Returning the pokemon to its ball rather than look at it any further at the moment, Sasuke sat and waited for his new Jonin sensei to arrive.

And waited. And waited.

…

 _Sakura_

Smiling happily down at the Happiny sitting in her lap, Sakura Haruno was leafing through a book she'd brought with her on the pokemon's care and handling. She'd already known in advance what she would get, so it wasn't too hard to acquire something that would help her take care of the little darling.

For you see, she was a Haruno, the Elemental Nationwide family of nurses who famously took care of pokemon, one being stationed at each Pokémon Center around the entire Elemental Nations. Due to this, she felt she had a huge name to live up to, and so wanted to do her very best and surpass all her relatives in her care for pokemon.

Blinking as the door opened, she was greeted by a familiar pink head of hair, a medical mask pulled over their face and a general 'yankee' state of dress, despite the kind look on the woman's face.

"Auntie Joy!"

Joy Haruno smiled as she spotted her niece sitting in the room, holding a Happiny in her lap while reading about said pokemon. "Hey squirt, how are you doing? Ready to go meet the Hokage and receive your first ever mission before your journey?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Sakura hopped up and stowed away her book, keeping one arm supporting her Happiny. Placing her hand on the girls head once close enough, Joy took her niece with her in a Shunshin out of the academy and towards the Hokage Tower, appearing just before it actually.

Once both pinkettes entered the building, they talked as they climbed, and once they got to the top they were let in by the old Kage's secretary.

"Ah, the Haruno's. Pleasure to see you, here for your first mission young Sakura?" He asked kindly, getting the girl to blush a bit that the Hokage of all people knew her name. Weren't people like him to busy and important to remember the names of small timers?

"Uh, y-yes sir! What is it, if I may ask?"

Giving the girl a kindly smile, Hiruzen Sarutobi pulled over the box he'd been using all day to assign pokemon to the newcomers of the Shinobi/Trainer variety. "Your mission, young Sakura Haruno, is to spend one month within the Eternal Autumn Forest, and catch a specific pokemon therein before you can leave."

Tilting her head, and looking towards the box her aged Hokage was now holding out to her, the girl gave a small nod and stepped up to reach in. ….

"Ah, it says Flabebe. Does that mean those are in the Eternal Autumn Forest right now?"

Laughing kind heartedly at the girls seeming enthusiasm, the old Kage nodded, looking towards Joy and giving a more subtle nod. Putting a hand on her niece's shoulder, Joy grinned behind her medical mask and looked down at the younger pinkette. "Time to go squirt, you got your mission, we should go get you ready for it."

Without so much as a by your leave, the two pink haired ladies were gone in a swirl of wind and leaves.

…

 _Ino_

Ino's eyes twitched as she looked at her new pokemon. Whereas she had been expecting something cute, or powerful, all she'd gotten was a stupid Wobbafet. She already hated it!

Of course, she couldn't just ask for a new one, she'd already accepted it. "Guess I'll just have to get used to you. I think I'll call you Crumb though, at least till further notice." The girl sighed, before going about pulling out the book her family had gotten her on Ralts; at her request of course. Sighing, she stowed it back in her bag and put her cheek in her palm. "Not to quote Shika or anything, but what a pain…"

Standing outside the door to the room assigned to him, a young man with short but spiky brown hair, tanned skin and eyes shut almost all the way, like slits, hummed thoughtfully as he waited for a good time to enter.

His time came when he heard a shriek and a cry of 'Wooooobbafet!' from the other side of the door. Opening it, he sweatdropped as he saw a Wobbafet standing to one side, while who he could only guess was his new student sat on her back, chair flipped over. "What's going on here?"

Standing up quickly, almost righteously angry, Ino Yamanaka stood pointing at her new pokemon, finger shaking as she pointed. "Th-this thing just flipped my chair! All I did was call it stupid and the stupid thing flipped me!" Proven, when the pokemon grabbed her feet this time and flipped her as if flipping a table. "Eek!"

Sweatdropping again, the young man walked up to Ino, helped her up, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know Just how you feel! My pokemon do the same things, though only when I hit on pretty girls… But I know how you feel! My name is Brock, and I'll be your Jonin sensei till such a time that you reach Chunin. Though honestly I'm only a Tokubetsu Jonin."

…

 _Choji_

All Akamichi Choji did as he sat across from his new pokemon was munch away on his chips… Before he reached into his pouch and pulled out another bag, albeit his least favorite flavor, and pushed it across to the little green pokemon. "Munch?" Accepting the bag, the little pokemon expertly opened it, reaching in to remove a chip, and popping it into its mouth.

"Munchmunchmunch… Laaaaax~ Munchmunchmunchmunch!"

"Heh, you like those do you? Well that's good, they're my least favorite flavor. Maybe someday I'll let you try my Favorite flavor. Don't keep up that hope though…" "Muuunch." As if the little Munchlax cared.

Waiting outside the door, a man in an extravagant blue costume stood with a wide grin on his face. All he could hear from the other side of the door was the sound of bags opening, and lots of munching. Well! That must have meant his new student had a healthy appetite!

Opening the door boisterously, Crasher Wake laughed as he spotted his new student and his pokemon munching away at chips, dual stacks of empty bags at their sides. They even both seemed to be saying 'Munch' over and over.

"That's good! You're both really in sync already! My name is Crasher Wake, and I'll be your new Jonin Sensei, guiding you along the righteous path to the Pokémon League, and starting you on your very own journey! Now come, to the Hokage's office!"

The mans' energy seemed to have both the boy and the pokemon hyped up, as they both hopped up and let out identical yells of affirmation, following Crasher on his way out of the academy and down the streets towards the Hokage Tower.

…

 _Shikamaru_

"…." "….." ... "….." "Not so troublesome…" With that, Shikamaru Nara and his pokemon, one just as lazy as him, an Abra, both laid their heads on the desk and promptly fell asleep.

Standing in the doorway sweatdropping, Asuma Sarutobi sighed and walked into the room, placing his hands on both the lazy lumps shoulders before shaking them awake gently. "Hey, kid, no time to be sleeping you have to come with me. I'm Asuma Sarutobi, and I'll be your Jonin Sensei.

"Troublesome… Return." Recalling his pokemon to its ball, Shikamaru got up slowly and stretched lazily, looking at his new sensei with a bored look, awaiting being taken to the Hokage Tower, something Asuma did with a sigh after a moment, hand on the lazy boys shoulder.

…

At the Hokage Tower, one Shunshin and two opened doors let the old Hokage see three fresh Genin and three Jonin entering his office. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi all stood before him, their sensei standing behind them, ready to accept their students first mission.

"Ah, the young Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Good to see you three, I assume you're here to get your first missions?"

Standing at attention, the three Jonin gave nods of affirmation whereas their Genin were simply talking amongst each other.

"Good. Now, as per request of your parents, you three will be allowed to travel together right off the bat, and keep in touch with each other throughout your first mission. Now come! Pick a paper from the box." Hiruzen told, holding out aforementioned box after speaking.

Ino stepped up first, reaching into the box and pulling out the first paper she laid her hands on. Next up was Choji, who rummaged about a little before pulling out his lot, Shikamaru stepping up last and reaching into the box. Not even bothering to actively shuffle around, the lazy boy simply stuck his hand into the box, into the papers, and pulled one out from around the bottom.

"Seedot."

"Heracross, Alright!"

"Slakoth…"

Nodding and placing the box back at its place beside him, the old Hokage turned his gaze upon the Jonin. "You three are responsible for the wellbeing and teaching of these young Genin from here on out." Turning next to the Genin, he got their attention by momentarily letting the sheer presence of his chakra loose, reigning it in quickly thereafter.

"Your mission, young Genin, is to spend a month within the bounds of the Eternal Autumn Forest. Within that time, you must find and capture the pokemon you just named from your draw from the box. Your Jonin sensei will help you in this endeavor, but you absolutely must catch it yourself."

"What about food!" Yelled Choji, Ino simply complaining about how her hair would be so hard to maintain if she spent so much time in a forest, Shikamaru just stating how troublesome it was and seeming to fall asleep standing up.

"You three, new Genin of Konoha, be prepared for excitement, sorrow, ups and downs. Your very own pokemon journeys are about to begin. Dismissed!"

…

 _Sasuke (Again)_

And Waiting and Waiting some more…!

…

 _Kiba_

Kiba Inuzuka and his canine partner Akamaru both stood against the back wall, as far away from the boys new pokemon as they could. It had started out nice enough, just a simple little black and red fox looking pokemon, but then the thing had turned into a giant fricken tiger!

The door opening served to be the boys salvation, and before whomever was on the other side could even enter, Kiba and Akamaru were behind them and cowering. Meanwhile, the Jonin was left looking confused at the tittering Zorua standing on a desk in the empty room.

"Any reason you're so scared of a little Zorua?" "It's Not a Zorua, it's a fricken giant tiger!"

Stepping aside, the Jonin let his new student see within, where the little Zorua was laughing at them with its smug little smile. "Oh you Mo-mmph!" Before anything else could be said, the Jonin covered the boys mouth and sweatdropped as the boy promptly tried to bite him. Why couldn't he have gotten someone a little more… More.

"Hey kid, my name is Koga. That's all you need to know about me besides that I'll be teaching you for the time it takes you to become Chunin. Now get you're pokemon, we've places to be, people to see." The man spoke, tone becoming serious now that the silliness of his Genin cowering behind him.

Something about the man made Kiba nervous, he could feel it, this man was dangerous. Better to listen to him then. "Right. Zorua return!" Recalling the little trickster pokemon, Kiba stood at attention, slightly nervous as Koga reached for him, though he needn't have been. Dangerous Koga was, but he knew better than to harm comrades.

Poofing away with his new student, Koga took the boy straight to the Hokage Tower, standing him before the Hokage and crossing his arms, giving the aged leader a look of respect. Out with the man now was a monkey type pokemon with a crown of flames, the Hokage's own starter pokemon, now an Infernape.

Said pokemon stepped forward with a box, filled with papers, though noticeably with some missing at this point. "Boy, step forward and receive your mission. Don't keep your leader waiting."

Nodding, Kiba stepped up and reached into the box, pulling out a paper and blinking at the name of the pokemon written on it.

"Finneon. A fish? Damnit… Oh well, could have been worse. Well Akamaru, looks like we're going fishing!"

Smiling softly at the boy, Hiruzen nodded and pulled out a mission scroll, handing it to Koga. "You're mission is to stay within the bounds of the Eternal Autumn Forest for one month. During that time, you absolutely must catch the pokemon you pulled the name of. If you do not have it by the time your mission is up, then your Jonin sensei may help you in acquiring it. Dismissed!"

Koga put his hand atop his student's shoulder, disappearing with him promptly in a poof of smoke.

…

 _Shino_

Shino stood silently over his new pokemon, a small insect not unlike a cicada, though much more silent. They stood looking at each other for a while, before Shino got down to one knee and reached for his new partner, holding a piece of bug pokemon food in his hand. Giving a happy little sound the pokemon eagerly began to eat, taking little bites as Shino's hand smoothed over it in a form of petting.

You wouldn't be able to tell, but Shino Aburame was quite pleased with the pokemon he'd been given.

Standing outside the door, nervous as to if he should even enter or not, a man with curly hair, a green shirt, and striped brown pants sighed before finally opening the door. "Hello! My name is Burgh, a pleasure to meet you. I'll be your Jonin Sensei."

Shino's indifferent, not that you could tell, gaze fell onto the man, making him take a step back almost. Almost. Instead he took a step into the room, shaking his head slowly, "As I said, I'll be your new Jonin Sensei, so it will be my job to teach and nurture you till such a time as you find yourself a Chunin. I see you're an Aburame, that makes my job lots easier. I'm the premier artist for Bug type pokemon; After your clan, of course."

Standing silently for a bit, Shino gave a small nod after a moment, recalling his pokemon silently and standing at the ready. Would they be leaving via Shunshin, or simple walking? Hm…

"Follow me, I will guide you to the Hokage's office in the Hokage Tower. You know where it is, right?"

Getting a nod in response, the two started their trek towards the Hokage Tower, walking in companionable silence. Or at least it was for Shino, Burgh seemed to want to talk with the boy, but had no idea what to say or how to bring anything up around the silent boy. As an Aburame, the boy likely already knew a fair bit about insect pokemon, after all.

…

Arriving at the Hokage's office, Shino immediately stepped up towards the desk, seeing a box already being held out for him by the Hokage's Infernape. Reaching in, he subtly released a few of his Kikaichu beetles and retrieved a paper with the name of a bug type pokemon on it.

"Yanma."

Nodding, the Hokage then held out a scroll, which the Aburame boy accepted with a nod, a small smirk hidden behind the raised collar of his jacket. "Your mission is to spend a months' time within the bounds of the Eternal Autumn Forest. Within the month you are there, you must catch the pokemon you have pulled the name of. If you cannot, your Jonin sensei will be cleared to help you do so before you can leave the forest. As well, the Jonin Sensei are cleared to use force to keep any Genin who hasn't caught their pokemon from leaving. This is a test to show you can successfully capture pokemon."

"Dismissed!"

…

 _Hinata_

Staring unblinkingly at her new pokemon, quite a different Hinata Hyuuga than you know stood before the little pocket monster. Of course, it was a Snorunt, and quite rare within Hi no Kuni, but that was to be expected since her clan had paid for its transfer so as to be her starter pokemon. Upon reaching Chunin she would even receive a Dawn Stone with which to turn it into a Froslass.

Sighing softly, but gifting the little pokemon a small smile, Hinata reached down and picked the Snorunt up, taking a seat and settling the little thing in her lap, idly petting it as she lost herself in her thoughts.

This young Hyuuga Hinata was dressed in predominantly the same thing as she would have worn in a different world, where she was a shy little wallflower. She was no such thing here. She was confident, slightly cold, yet still entirely enamored with our blonde hero.

"How about Naruto jr… No, that wouldn't fit, you're a girl… Hmhm, I got it. Naruko~."

While she obsessed in her own little way, her pokemon seemed to enjoy the name, giving little calls of its species name. "Snorunt runt~"

Outside the door, sighing softly to gather himself, a young man with light blueish hair reached for the door, opening it and introducing himself. "Greetings. My name is Steven Stone, it's very nice to meet you."

The icy stare he received for interrupting the girl playing with her new pokemon made him sweatdrop. "Eheh, well then. If you would please follow me, I'll see to it that we reach the Hokage Tower post haste." He spoke, holding a hand out for the girl to take, something she did with only slight reservation. It would be rude to refuse her new sensei after all. Now if only she could get Naruto to act like this guy.

…

"Hinata Hyuuga, are you ready? Your very own Pokémon journey is about to start. There will be hard times, and undoubtedly some frustrating times, but hopefully not to many of the two at the same time. You have your mission, and the pokemon you must catch whilst out in the Eternal Autumn Forest. As per personal request, should you find him you may team up with one Uzumaki Naruto, and his Jonin sensei."

Looking quite pleased with herself, young Hinata gave only a small bow, before turning to leave, not even waiting for a 'dismissed' from her Hokage. He'd probably gotten tired of saying it by then anyway.

' _Watch out Naruto-kun, I'm coming for you~_ '

… … …

So! What do you think of the first fffffffff- ahem. Of the first story I've put out since years ago, when my old laptop with aaaaaall my ideas on it was stolen? I must say It took me a few days to write this up, but I may just be able to get back into the swing of writing at this rate. Anyway, tell me what you think! Things I should add, things that should be trimmed, and really just my idea to add such lewdness in, or if I should minimize such things for the future.

Now! Here are some ideas I've had flowing through my head, and have some of the beginnings of written up already.

Tale of an Immortal: 1000 Healer: This one stars Naruto, gaining the abilities of Tsunade with the power of the First Hokage. It's in the works, but it's slooooow going. And needs tweaking.

Konoha's PRINCEss: This one features a trap version of Naruto. If you don't know what a trap is, it's a boy that looks so much like a girl they can often be mistaken for one. Often to a funny level.

Jurassic Naruto: This one needs lots of tweaking, but basically it's a version of 'what else did Naruto find in the scroll' in which, well, he finds genetically modified Raptor eggs. Because face it, regular raptors wouldn't survive in the ninja world, no matter how much fanboys would say otherwise.

Incubus no Konoha: Chapter 2 is being slowly written! So rejoice for those who have been waiting.

Mahou no Rebirth: This is one I've gotten started that has Naruto as the spiritual reincarnation of Negi Springfield. He'll start off at about the same level as Negi was at the Mahora Fest, but only due to Negi actually being in his head to teach him everything.

Naruto the Chosen: This one has Naruko taking the position of Chosen of Regeneration… Except without the whole Cruxis trying to regulate and junk. He'll have the powers of Colette, and maybe Raine/Genis, depending on what is chosen, so tell me as part of a review or something, yeah?

Naruto Hoshiguma: This is more a side project than anything else at this point. Naruto gains the body and power of a certain Oni, but only in that he becomes one with the same powers as said certain Oni. Also I think he's Naruko in it, can't be sure since I Haven't looked through it in a while. /

Naruto Hatake: This one is my take on what Naruto would be like had Kakashi adopted him, then maybe Jiraiya takes him on a training trip instead of him going straight to the academy.

Naruto no X: This is a Metroid crossover, in which a surviving SA-X travels to Naruto's world during the battle on the bridge, combining with him and adapting to him with some help from the Kyuubi (So they both don't die of course). This makes him assimilate everything that the SA-X was. I'll let you figure that out. Warning, this one contains Shemale Naruto, I just haven't figured if I should continue calling him 'him' or 'her'. Personally I call shemales 'her' if they identify as that, but I'll take 'him' over 'hir' or 'shim'.

Naruto Koopa: Finally, the last one I have in the works for realsies. I saw a quote of Bowser's that really reminded me of Naruto's never give up attitude, and I thought they'd be perfect for a match up. SO that's what this one is, Naruto with all the powers and some of the attitude of Bowser Koopa. Maybe I'll add in a princess or something? Mwahahahaha~


	2. I didn't forget Kakashi did

Disclaimer: See first chapter

… … …

 _Sasuke_

Three hours. Three hellish hours of sitting and doing nothing, not even a Chunin droning on about history or something else that would at least draw his attention. Nope, not a single saving grace to this endless waiting.

You know what? Fuck this. Fuck all kinds of duck.

When finally the Jonin assigned to the room Sasuke was in arrived, opening the door revealed nothing but all the tables in the room having been flipped quite violently. My, was he really that late?

…

Poofing into the Hokage's office, one Kakashi Hatake arrived to find the Genin that was to be his student complaining to the Hokage quite animatedly. Blinking, he walked up and placed a hand on his students head, "Sorry I'm late, believe it or not my favorite bookstore almost burned down, so of course I had to help put it out before all the precious were burned."

Well then.

"Liar!" Claimed Sasuke, not really caring how it seemed, how he looked, how his father would react to such non stoicism. Already the boys eyes were twitching, more so than dealing with Naruto had ever made them.

Clearing his throat, Hiruzen chuckled light heartedly, giving the Jonin a goodly glare even as he made the sound. "Be that as it may, Kakashi-kun you should know better. … Next time just save the books, and leave the fire to the professionals." He told, only slightly joking.

Getting Sasuke back on track was as easy as the Hokage's Infernape handing the boy a paper from the box it was holding with its tail.

"Torchic. Well, at least this wasn't a colossal waste of time anymore. Who knew something so rare was within the bounds of that place?"

Clearing his throat once more, the old Hokage gave the young Uchiha a stern look, "Are you ready young Sasuke Uchiha-kun? Your journey is about to start, though I feel I must leave you with this warning… For the love of all that is sacred, do Not inherit your sensei's poor habit of being late. One tardy tammy is enough for this Shinobi village, thank you."

"Dismissed!"

… … …

Yup! I totally didn't forget the poor duck butt hair having Uchiha. Kakashi did.


End file.
